I'm With You
by snowangel6
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, but can either of them forget their pride and admit it? And then, When tragedy strikes, will it bring the two closer together, or will they drift farther apart?
1. Disclaimer and Author's Note

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! Joanne Kathleen Rowling deserves all the credit, every last bit, and I intend to honor that. Yeah, the plot belongs to me I guess, but It's not much to be proud of, because this plot was inspired by Ms. Rowling's talents and great efforts. I just wanted make that known.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I think that Ron and Hermione are going to end up together, if you have a problem with that, don't read it, or at least don't be nasty about it. I am so excited about this fic, it'll be jam packed with R/H shippness, not to mention I've got some humor headed your way too! Soo, R+R, I would really, very much appreciate it! 


	2. Reminiscing

I'm With You By snowangel  
  
1:Reminiscing  
  
It was a cool, crisp day in Ottery St. Catchpole as Ronald Weasley, a tall, gangly red head of fifteen stepped into the wind. The comforting breeze followed him all the way up the winding path, until he reached a secluded, quiet area, hidden by lush trees and bushes. And here, the wind stopped. Time itself seemed to stop in this place. The trees always seemed green, never browning, or withering in the slightest. And the fresh, cool water of the pond in the distance always stood still. It was as if this place were made for him. He had no troubles here, no thoughts or cares, or worries. Sighing with happiness he lay on the deep green grass that and stared dazed, into the crystal blue sky. As he rested, breathing quietly, calmly, memories flooded into his mind. Memories of a certain little girl. A girl whose cinnamon eyes always seemed to reflect her emotion perfectly, a girl with bushy brunette hair that she didn't take care to tend to. A girl named Hermione Granger. He hadn't loved her very long, he couldn't have. He mused silently as he lay. He knew one thing. His love had never been obvious to him before a certain eight-teen year old world-famous Quidditch player had gotten involved. Hermione had been all his, his Hermione, his best friend. Until Krum. Someone he had once centered his entire life around, Krum had been his hero. And then he stole her.  
  
"Bloody git took her right from under my nose." Ron said sourly. Ron gave another sigh, and heave himself up on his elbows. He scanned the enclosed meadow and gave a small smile, and stood. He strode slowly over to a large oak tree near the pond and examined it closely.  
  
"Ah." He whispered giving a laugh as he ran his fingers over a carving in the rough bark. Ron and Hallie  
  
Hallie. Hallie, Hallie, Hallie. Ron recalled instantly the way her name used to make him feel. She had been a friend of his all his life. And the year before Ron left for Hogwarts, both had admitted to having a crush on the other. Ron remembered how simple it had been... and thirsted that he could do it again.  
  
"That was Hallie." He told himself firmly. "We're not talking about Hallie, we're talking about Hermione. Hermione, Miss Know-it-all Granger." Ron heaved yet another exasperated sigh and stood, walking back into the summer breeze. 


	3. Old Friends, New Feelings

A/N: I know that first chapter was short, and I'm sorry, really. Anyway, this one promises to be longer! Enjoy!  
  
2: Old Friends, New Feelings  
  
Hermione didn't want to open her eyes. not just yet. It had been such a perfect dream.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice echoed up the stairs.  
  
"Mmmm." she replied, not wanting to wake.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you have company!"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione yelled, slipping quickly out of bed, stowing the dream away in her mind. She swiftly replaced her dressing gown with a pair of blue jeans and a periwinkle tee-shirt.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Five minutes, Mum!" said Hermione, collapsing back on her bed, and fingering the letter that had been stored under her pillow.  
  
Dear Mio.  
  
She loved the way Ron called her Mio. When he said it, it sounded like "my" as if he were calling her his own.  
  
"Of course that's silly," she said quietly to herself. She focused her eyes back on the letter,  
  
Dear Mio.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she called hurredly, stashing the letter under her pillow, and tying her bushy, uncooperative hair into a messy bun. She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother sat, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"He's outside on the ledge, Hon." Hermione felt her heart jump. He? Oh please don't let it be Viktor! She prayed silently as she made her way to the door. But once she saw who was waiting, she forgot her worries in a squeal of glee. She sprinted out into the sunlight, a smile across her face.  
  
"Kyle!" she squeeked happily, hugging the blonde boy who had been waiting. When she realeased him, she smiled broadly. "Kyle Brookwell! I never thought-wait, what're you doing here?" Hermione questioned, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. Kyle grinned, his chocolate eyes full of joy.  
  
"Can't a guy visit his best friend without raising suspicions?" Kyle feigned a hurt look, and Hermione shoved him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it that way, it's just that I haven't seen you in nearly four years!"  
  
"I know." Kyle grinned once more, the pallid morning light reflecting against his sunny blonde hair. Hermione embraced him tightly once more, and then ushered him indoors.  
  
"Maybe we should go into town today?" Hermione suggested as she and Kyle fell back onto the sofa.  
  
"Sounds wizard to me!" Hermione jumped. How did he know? Why hadn't he asked her before? How the hell did he know she was a witch?  
  
"Excuse me?" she sputtered.  
  
"Sounds-Wizard-To-Me." Kyle pronounced slowly.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Hermione replied, giving a sigh of relief, as she recalled her friend's favorite expression. "Anyway, we could go into town, grab a bite to eat, and just, hang out a bit, how's that sound?" Hermione said, shifting the subject.  
  
"Fine by me!" Kyle agreed, smiling at her.  
  
"Cool, so, shall we go on ahead?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The two old friends stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione called, "Kyle and I are heading into town!"  
  
"Ohh! Wait!" came Mrs. Granger's voice, as she rushed to meet them, handing them each quite a lot of euros.  
  
"Uuhh. thanks Mum." Hermione said, opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Granger!" Kyle imitated, then followed Hermione into the daylight.  
  
"So. tell me Hermione, d'you have a boyfriend?' he questioned. "Ummm. No, I don't actually." Hermione replied, looking straight ahead as she remembered her breakup with Viktor Krum, only two weeks prior. "What about you?" she asked, "Got a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nah. but I've got my on this one girl."  
  
"She's lucky." Hermione said to him smiling as she recalled her and Kyle's childhood together.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Let's hear about your crushes, Hermione."  
  
"Don't be silly you don't want to--" Hermione began, wanting to avoid talking about Ron as much as possible.  
  
"Ah. but I do!" Kyle persisted.  
  
"Fine, I like a friend of mine, but I won't tell you his name. I've liked him for the past four years, but I'm 99% positive that he doesn't like me." Hermione said blankly.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. but maybe eventually.."  
  
"Well, what about right now, 'Mio?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Mio'?"  
  
"I just thought it sounded good, that's all."  
  
"Please, don't call me that." Hermione ordered bluntly, feeling tears welling up behind her eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Kyle spun her around, and now she was forced to look directly into his wide, chocolate eyes.  
  
"What about right now?"  
  
"What about it?" She asked grumpily. "I like you now."  
  
"Yes, Ron likes me now too!"  
  
"So, it that his name?" Hermione could have slapped herself.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said, sensing her tension.  
  
"What I meant, was I like you... more than a friend right now." Hermione saw the determined look in his chocolate eyes, and knew she was far too late to stop him. And before she knew it, Kyle's lips had met hers. She pulled away quickly and turned her back to him.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
"Go home, Kyle!" she yelled, not turning back. She said it once more, when she felt his hand on her shoulder, but this time, in a whisper. "Go home, Kyle." And the moment he was gone, she collapsed in the grass, finding herself staring longingly into the crystal blue sky. 


End file.
